The Doctor and The Engineer
by DontTouchMyTea
Summary: Harry stared at the Victorian clockwork man in confusion. This was not a Time Lord. This was not a TARDIS…Then why was he here? The Engineer was only summoned when a Time Lord or A TARDIS needed him to fix something. Harry/Doctor pairing, rating may change. You have been warned.
1. The Beginning

Hello all. I just got a bug up my nose and had to write this. I am hoping that this will be multiple chapters but *Shrugs* Who knows!

WARNINGS

This will be a Doctor/Harry pairing. Don't like, don't read.

I do not own anything.

I have no idea what the rating on this is going to end up being so brace yourself to a possible M rating.

Lastly, Im a shitty person who can not update in a reliable manner.

* * *

Harry stared at the Victorian clockwork man in confusion.

This was not a Time Lord.

This was not a TARDIS…

Then why was he here?

* * *

It was true what they said, history does repeat its self. Before Gallifrey and the Time Lords, before Omega found him and the people where just Space Lords, before Gia was renamed Gallifrey, and even before Earth was renamed Gia, there was a group on this planet who were wizards.

Oh so long ago, three said wizards who at the morning of a man named Tom Riddles death swore on their magic to protect their people. Looking back, they really should have worded the oath differently. But given that one of the members where currently unaware of his new title of Master of Death, it didn't really occur to him the life long sentence of servitude he just signed up for.

This man was also the same one that helped the magical world integrate with the muggles 300 years in the future when magic had blessed over 40% of the population on the planet. The same one who watched his friends and their family die out into non-existence, helped create technologies that allowed the now magical planet to harness space travel.

Magic was lost along the lines, well maybe lost is not the correct description. Changed, developed, evolved. He stayed the same, as he always did, well he and the veil. The veil was weird in his opinion. The people of this planet (The mages…or was is Space Lords? Meh time was lost and jumbled in his head) had named it the void and the vortex. They got their energy that way, not _his_ kind of energy, a new kind that changed them from humans to something else.

Death was kind to its master in a way that is not common. Sleep was his mercy. The Master was not one to sit around and do nothing, nothing meant boredom, boredom meant thinking, and thinking led to sorrow. And a sad Master was not ideal.

He was woken up on occasion to help the Space Lords…then the dark times happened, and his Master changed. When he came back to Death, he was no longer just deaths but tethered to the Others and their things. The Master tried to explain but it mattered not. Master swore an oath, an oath he had to keep.

The man, Harry, had not been known as such in a long time. For when he was needed, he was known as The Engineer.

* * *

Short but I had to get a general outline/backstory done.

Taa for now :)


	2. Like Clockwork Prt 1

Im trying to write as much as possible while the motivation is still with me.

"Im talking out loud"

_I'm talking through the mind_

_'_I am thinking'

* * *

**Like Clockwork Prt 1**

Harry stared at the Victorian clockwork man in confusion.

This was not a Time Lord.

This was not a TARDIS…

Then why was he here? He and Death where playing the 1,345 game of chess and he was finally going to win, when suddenly there was an urgent tug on his magic.

"Oh" he sighed "I guess I'm needed then" he had said to death, already standing up, when his companion replied.

"Master, you may not see me for quite some time."

That statement was just as confusing as the situation he had found himself currently in. Usually when he was called, he wound be directly summoned into one of the TARDIS's and the situation would be explained, he would fix it, then the Time Lord would toss him into the void again until he was next needed.

So why pray tell was he currently staring at a model 7 repair droid.

"Um, am I needed to fix something?" he asked inching back away from the Space Age tech. The needed information on the specs of the mechanics around him already registering to his brain. "I mean.." he was cut off when it moved suddenly and a blade with a gear shot out towards him.

"We do not have the parts, one more part is required but she is incomplete. You will add her to the ship." Harry raised his hands up in the universal sign of surrender as he tried to figure out what droid meant, when the call of his magic was tugged again and a female voice drifted into his head.

_You will fix my thief? Are you the one to fix him?_

Harry stumbled as the repair droid grabbed his arm since he had stood unresponsive and started pulling him through the ship. Opening his occlemency shields to his surroundings he picked up on two minds that where currently…lagging… no, asleep. Then suddenly brushed up against one that was much vaster then the other two.

_Ah, you must be the one who summoned me. Not often is it when it's the TARDIS doing the calling. Your Time Lord must be in dire need. _ He felt a wave of amusement then concern again._I don't remember your specific model ever using my contact before, you must be fairly young for me not to meet you. Usually the Time Lords are always calling on me._

A strong wave of confusion passed through the link and to him. Taking the lull in conversation as an opportunity to look around, he started observing the tunnel he was currently being marched down. He had never been anywhere but the void, Gallifrey, or a designated TARDIS and this vessel looked to be in dire need of some repair.

_There is only **my** Time Lord. Your contact information came into data entry 1579. I did not think it would work. _ Harry chuckled in the naivety of this TARDIS.

_What are you talking about? There is a whole planet of Time Lords. And it would always work, I cant fix you or your Lord without your magic…um Time energy, its apart of me and controls me. You say come, and I do. You order me to nurse your Lord to health and I will, until the time comes to when you or your Lord decide I'm no longer useful._

Suddenly his escort stopped and he noted that they where currently standing in a control room with the two other consciences and a Police Box. 'Ah, that must be her then' Harry thought as he gazed at the phone box. Multiple screens showning different settings of what looked to be France on the right of the entry door caught his attention. Though, he noted, a good portion of them where of a small bedroom. Sadness suddenly hit him through the link that had been established through him to the TARDIS, pure waves of anguish and regret.

His knees buckled due to the on slot of the TARDIS's and its Lords feelings. Quickly Harry sent the image of a glass overflowing. _Gentle! Gentle, please. I am fragile. To much. _He sighed when the pressure on his skull and the feelings gradually lessened and allowed him to focus back to what was currently happening.

On one of the screens he could spot a man and a woman standing relatively close together then the voices drifted to him from behind.

"Its like a door, close the ones whose memories you don't want me to see" this came from the man. A frown started tugging the corners of Harry's mouth. That sound came from the hallway, presumably from the location of the two, but not from the monitor.

"Why is your voice transmitter not operating properly" He asked the droid standing above him from the floor. The droid looked at him and Harry could hear its clogs turning as it tilted its masked face to him.

"Iron storm. 80% Damage. Not programed." Standing up cautiously and removing his sore wrist from the lose mechanics of the droid, Harry shuffled to the control panel keeping an eye on the Eight droids around him. Meanwhile the voices continued to drift softly through the tunnels.

"None of you where programed? Where is the crew? A ship like this requires at least a crew of 50" He asked while the habit to fix had him reconnecting the frayed wires and plugging them into their respected sockets. "I mean honestly, allowing repair droids to kidnap people is one thing but not maintain the monitoring system?"

The droid in the blond wig responded, "We do not have the parts." About to ask the droid a more clarifying question the voice transmitter reconnected to the monitor.

"...Such a lonely childhood. So Lonely, so very, very lonely. So Lonely then and so much lonelier now" Harry shot the monitor a cursory glance spying the young woman gazing up to the man he had seen before.

_My lonely Thief _ the TARDIS's gentle voice drifted to his head.

"What?" he questioned. The Voices stopped as the droids put the monitors on mute via their coding.

"We do not have the parts" the blond wig droid said again to answer the question he had asked out loud. Harry watched as it turned rigidly to one of the things on the table, to a woman, his brain noted. 'Huh, wonder what species she is.' He thought idly.

"She is compatible" frustrated at the lack of anything on this god forsaken ship making sense. Harrys magic reacted to his feelings and proximity to a TARDIS and sent a small burst through the beings in the room as he stamped his foot on the ground causing the two strapped to tables to start to wake up and the droids to step back.

"Now wait just a bloody moment you freaky clock man. Not one thing has made sense since I got here and if you want any help from me, from my own goodwill, you will explain to me the situation at this very moment or I will decommission you personally and turn you into a tea kettle!"

"Doctor?" one voice spoke in the silence that took place after his outburst.

"Rose!" Harry looked at the two humanoid beings in the middle of the room who where currently struggling against their bindings. The blond female turned to the other who spoke.

"Mickey, where is the Doctor?" the female, Rose, asked the man, Mickey. Harry still standing to the side by the control panels spoke up causing the two too whip their heads in his direction.

" I don't think it's a doctor that you need at this moment Miss Rose, these Droids are clearly going against protocol and refuse to tell me where the crew is. Are you the crew?"

Rose looked at the man in the corner of the room. 'Didn't the doctor say that there were no life forms on this ship?'. He looked human enough, though maybe a little tired. "God no! we aren't the crew, these things used the crew to repair the ship." The man looked confused at first then suddenly she could see the thoughts snap into place when realization dawned on him.

"They didn't have the parts" He mumbled to himself disgusted. She noted the light British accent in his voice that confused her more. "But why are they monitoring France?" the British man asked them, most likely being just as confused as the three of them had been when first discovering the fireplace.

Abruptly, the droid closest to her pivoted and stated "She was not complete" Rose gasped and leaned away as the blade that had come out earlier suddenly started whirring and heading her direction. "But this one is complete."

"No, Rose!" Mickey shouted as he renewed his effort to escape the bindings holding him down. Harrys hand started creeping to the manual control switch as Rose started trying to buy herself time, when singing started up to the fourth corridor to the left of him.

_What? _ Amusement from the ship next to him ran down his back like warm water.

_That, Engineer, is my thief. The one you will fix._

Realization dawned on him that this singing voice belonged to the TARDIS's Time Lord, to his current master. Disappointment that was not his flashed into his head.

_Not your master. We will share the Time Lord and I will share you._

Once again Harry found himself not completely focusing on the now, and instead to the sentient being in his head.

_I don't think you understand, my ener-_

_We will share my Thief _ the TARDIS cut him off.

_Share? _ He questioned

_Focus! _ Harrys awareness snapped to the present when a gong went off and his hand forced the lever down turning off the droids.

"What was that?" Rose asked as the man from before that was on the monitors pointed a Sonic…'Was that a screwdriver?!' at their bindings releasing them.

"No it was a transmission, pro-" the man pivoted around towards Harry and froze when he saw another being in the room. "How did you-?" another gong went off throughout the ship, and the lever that was once off, flew up and whacked Harry on the wrist that was already sore before.

"Ow bloody hell!" he shouted backing off the control platform while cradling his wrist. The droids all shifted up as new messages where received threw a series of clockwork sounds.

~She is complete. 1745. Time window 27. Short range teleport to closest zone.~

"Oh~" the Time Lord sung "is that your orders? I wont be able to close the links right now because there still is one of you out there, is that right?" The Time Lord asked the droids. And their response where to all teleport out to their destination.

"Where did they go?" Asked Rose as the activity suddenly stopped with the techs disappearance, only to start again as the Doctor sprung to the monitors.

"Most likely, one found the correct time window but we need to find out which one to stop them." Harrys magic surged through him as he heard the unintentional request, singing to its owner to honor his oath and programming.

"Time window 27. They said something about 'she' being complete. Currently you have three minutes till they arrive and possibly 15 till they bring her to this ship." He blushed as the brunette at the console raised a single eyebrow at him and gracefully vaulted over said console to grab his face.

"You mean you understood that clicking back there" Mickey asked to his right. The Time Lords hands felt like fire against his skin as Harrys magic twisted around and feasted off of the ambient Time energy. 'How long was I in the void?' Harry thought, he didn't even realize he was that drained.

"I-" he started calming himself down slightly "I can understand all tech within my parameters, what kind of Engineer would I be if I could not?" The burn of hands started to fade to a more warm temp as the man in front of him moved his head to the side.

"Fascinating"

oh, and there was that blush again. Abruptly the warmth from those two hands was removed as the Time Lord started running around, but a new energy stayed with Harry from the brief contact. A "We got to help Rienette first then we question you later my little friend" was shouted over the Doctors shoulder.

_We share _

The TARDIS pointed out again. Harry harrumphed and kept his hurt wrist elevated and held against his chest. Focusing on the task his Time Lord just gave him.

Where the bloody hell is he going to find a horse on a spaceship, named Arthur no less?

* * *

Reviews are always nice :)

Welp, till next time! Taa!


	3. Like Clockwork Prt 2

Another update!

Out of curiosity how many people actually read these little blurbs by the Author?

"Im talking out loud"

_I'm talking through the mind_

_'_I am thinking'

* * *

_Previously_

_We share _

The TARDIS pointed out again. Harry harrumphed and kept his hurt wrist elevated and held against his chest. Focusing on the task his Time Lord just gave him.

Where the bloody hell is he going to find a horse on a spaceship, named Arthur no less?

* * *

Turned out it was relatively easy.

Arthur, was a rather beautiful horse if he had to speak for himself, the cloning done to get to this level of likeness was astounding, and Harry could only dream of getting his hands on the specs.

A sharp pain went up his right arm and to his wrist as Arthur nudged him down the corridor back to the control room where the Time Lord was.

Standing in the middle of the path stood Rose and a woman who looked similar to the Madame de Pompadour of his time, but just a little off. (Like I said in the beginning, History Repeating itself). Roses back was turned towards him, but there was no way that the two did not hear him and Arthur approaching them. No offense to Arthur but he was rather loud.

"You and I both know Rose Tyler, that we will always choose the Doctor even if it means choosing the monsters as well." The eighteenth-century woman said. The metaphorical light bulb went off in Harrys head as the realization that 'The Doctor' was the Time Lords title then, not someone else's occupation designation.

'The Doctor. Huh, fitted the man quite well' Harry thought.

The woman's eyes focused on him over Roses shoulder. He couldn't help the shiver that went up his spine as her eyes quickly scanned him, only for the two blue eyes to lock on too his green. "The Lonely Man, and my Lonely Doctor." The sound of a crowd screaming tore through the air as Rose turned around and quickly grabbed Arthurs reigns from his hand and started running down the corridor. The two people who did not belong stood in place as the clip clop of Arther's metal shoes faded.

"You will help him yes?" Reinette asked him.

_You will fix my thief? _ The TARDIS asked again. And he really couldn't stop himself as he looked at this other Madame de Pompadour, and answered her and the TARDIS's question.

"Yes… always" she nodded, satisfied with his response, and walked through the tapestry on the wall and disappeared just as a shattering clash came from the other room in the ship.

Shocked at his own response Harry stood their looking at the metal wall. Pleased pats where given to him from the nearby TARDIS almost feeling like a gentle purr, as his brain started to go into shock. He was contractually bound to the Time Lords and the TARDIS of the galaxy, and yet his magic now hummed with the new bond to this Specific TARDIS and the promise of _Always_.

It wasn't possible, it was impossible. And yet, it has happened. He didn't even do it thinking of a oath!

_Do not worry Engineer. I will share you! _ Most likely sensing his turmoil on the present topic of 'its impossible' she gently reminded him that _The companions in the control room are panicking._

And with the Gryffindor foolishness of 'act now, think latter', Harry started off to the control room.

Rose on the other hand, was thinking too much. The Doctor left knowing full well that they could not follow and he could not return, knowing that by saving this life he would be taking the slow path. She can hear Mickey asking multiple questions, which is his sure sign of panicking.

"We can just take the TARDIS and get him, right?"

"No" she sighed relinquishing any hope of controlling this situation "I can't fly the TARDIS.". At the mention of said time and space ship: they both looked at the blue police phone box.

"But," A voice piped up behind them "I can". Rose and Mickey watched as the stranger approached them and grab the handle of the door, causing not only a slight breeze but also a quite whirr to come from the TARDIS. Hope blossomed in her chest on the aspect that she will save The Doctor, but as it seemed it was not needed as the Doctor came running out of the forgotten fire place.

"Reinette is coming!" He hollered happily as he hurried past them and opened the TARDIS doors.

"Really?" Rose asked. Harry thought she might have sounded a little put off by the aspect, or perhaps it is the fact that once again she was not able to help the Doctor. "And where will we be going?"

"I Don't know," He responded giddily "I told her to pick a star!" grinning cheekily at the group. The Doctor than ran back to the fire place, Harry assumed to pick up Reinette.

Harry pivoted and entered the TARDIS behind Rose and…'What is he, her boyfriend? Or just a friend?' and glanced at the ship.

cooing a _Oh sweetheart, your beautiful! _As he ran his hand over the railing that was around the central cockpit. _However, your in desperate need of attention and pampering. _Looking more closely he could see multiple poorly done repair jobs, one being a replacement to the vertical hydrophane for the left residential area.. _I mean look at that! What is it, a flour sieve attached to a pipe?_

Since inside the TARDIS now, communication was more clear. Harry would describe it as if you had been listening to the radio not completely in tune then suddenly you stand in the right spot and its clearer, without all of the interference.

Because of this the emotion of absolute begrudge, and the image of a lady huffing and crossing her arms in front of her chest caused Harry to softly chuckle to himself. Hearing the door close behind him brought him back to reality, focusing on Rose as she asked the Doctor a question.

"Why her?"

Turning from his spot at the railing, Harry took in the Doctors…rejected was not the right word to explain it, but-

_Lonely _came the helpful voice of the TARDIS. And then Harry understood then that Reinette was not going to be joining them, and once again observed the Time Lord.

_Yes. _He agreed _The Doctor at this moment really does look very lonely. _Harry was starting to see why the ship had put such an emphasis on the word.

"We'll probably never know" the Doctor shrugged "The massive damage that happened to the mother board; they probably where just confused" Tugging on his ear, he walked to the main screen. "Well now that the droids are all gone we can close the last time window."

Harry watched as the man started typing in the orders and debating if he should tell the group why the droids went after her. But looking at how Rose was fidgeting and clearly unsure how to broch the topic going on in her head, decided to just shut up and let the situation handle itself.

"You all right?" came the attentive question and the Doctor looked up at her. It pained Harry looking at the pair because he could tell the taller man was trying to smile but failing.

_Even the companion knows he is not ok._

"I'm always alright" Internally cringing at that answer, he thought back to his time after the war. Hadn't he said the same thing to his friends why back then, when he was truly in desperate need of help? Looking through the fringe of his hair, he observed silently as Rose let Mickey take her away and the Doctor waited for them to leave to take out a letter.

Harry could feel the TARDIS continue to interface herself with his person and allowed her through some of the barriers he had naturally kept up out of the void and in a TARDIS. 'Constant vigilance' and all that jazz. It seemed however that the ship had no qualms in forming a connection through herself to her Time Lord.

As the bone deep sadness washed over him, harry quickly muted that part of his brain and hissed angrily at the ship. _You have no right to betray your Time Lord like that! _He looked again at the brunette leaning on the control panel still reading his letter. Clearly he didn't sense the little intrusion.

_But how will you fix him without knowing if he is lonely or not? As I said we will all share. _Frustrated at the naivety of this TARDIS and the situation she was trying to pull him into.

_It is different sharing the mind with a…you, than it is with another human being. Especially when they don't know about it! _He started to panic when he felt her try and open the door between him and the Doctor again. _No! if he is hurting, he probably doesn't want a complete stranger to know his every thought and feeling. Think of your Lord and how he would react. _

_He would not appreciate it _eventually was the reply_. _Harry gently sighed when he felt her presence ease up from his head after the few seconds it took her to come to that decision.

Unknown to Harry, the sigh brought the Time Lords attention to him. Harry froze up seeing the brown eyes gazing back at him, and watched as the sorrow was shoved in some dark corner of the mans mind.

"Oh, um.." he stuttered, scrambling for a topic of conversation while trying to pretend that he totally didn't know that the man was currently depressed "Did you know that the ship we are currently landed on was given SS Madame de Pompadour as its designation?" a single brown eyebrow was raised as the man glanced on the screen that displayed the fireplace and proceeded to shut down the last time window. "And that, um… Its initial voyage was a historical screening of the happenings of king Louse?" The Doctor glanced back at Harry again and just stared.

Lets just say that Harry was never really good at introductions, and working with people, or connecting, or dealing with staring, or generally not good at trying to make a Time Lord less broody. Once again finding the need to comfort the man as the silence continued Harry found himself saying the cheesiest thing he could think of. "So when you think about it, she really did get to go see the stars."

A soft laugh escaped the Time Lords mouth as he looked around him and at the TARDIS. Harry stood awkwardly in his corner of the platform as the man once again turned to the control counsel and started putting data into her system, and held himself back from informing the Time Lord that the breaks where currently still on and will cause a wheezing sound.

They continued on in such manner when in the middle of his thought on how to best repair the cloaking tech, Harry was interrupted by a soft "Thank you" being spoken at him. Well not directly at him considering that the Time Lord was still looking at the screen, but seeing as they were the only ones in the room it was safe to assume that it was for him.

It was also safe to assume that the soft "Anytime" that left Harry's mouth was for the Time Lord.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I want to point out that I don't have a Beta so am terribly sorry if grammar is complete shit...

Also wanted to thank all those who commented and favored/alerted my story.

Welp, I got to muster up some pizzaz to start writing the next chapter :) Ta for now!


End file.
